1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to an active-matrix-type display device having a non-display region such as an opening portion, for example, in a display region.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active-matrix-type liquid crystal display device is configured as follows. On a liquid-crystal side surface of one substrate out of a pair of substrates which are arranged to face each other in an opposed manner with liquid crystal sandwiched there between, for example, a plurality of gate signal lines which extend in the x direction and are arranged parallel to each other in the y direction, and a plurality of drain signal lines which extend in the y direction and are arranged parallel to each other in the x direction are formed. In respective regions defined by these gate signal lines and drain signal lines, a pixel which is constituted of at least a thin film transistor which is turned on in response to a scanning signal supplied from the gate signal line and a pixel electrode to which a video signal is supplied from the drain signal line via the thin film transistor in an ON state is formed.
As one type of such an active-matrix-type display device, there has been known a so-called lateral-electric-field type liquid crystal display device. This lateral-electric-field liquid crystal display device is configured such that counter electrodes which generate electric fields between the counter electrodes and the pixel electrodes are formed on the above-mentioned liquid-crystal side surface of one substrate, and a reference signal which becomes the reference for a video signal is supplied to the counter electrodes via a common signal line which is formed on the above-mentioned liquid-crystal side surface of one substrate.
Further, with respect to a so-called vertical-electric-field type liquid crystal display device in which counter electrodes are formed on the substrate on a side opposite to the substrate on which the pixel electrodes are formed, there has been known a liquid crystal display device in which capacitive signal lines which supply capacitance between the pixel electrodes and the counter electrodes are formed on the substrate side on which the pixel electrodes are formed.
With respect to such display devices, as a liquid crystal display device which is applicable to amusement equipment, for example, there has been known a display device in which an opening portion constituted of a through hole is formed in a portion of a display region constituted of a mass of pixels. Such a display device is disclosed in JP-A-2005-46352, for example.